


Faces from the past

by angelicrebels



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Body Horror, Corey Taylor is a Nuisance, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jim Has Issues, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Skinwalker, Supernatural Elements, Survival, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicrebels/pseuds/angelicrebels
Summary: James Root is a young man living in the early 1900's, when a snowstorm hits. Him and his friend are forced to move into a family owned cabin when it all goes to hell.
Relationships: Jim Root/Corey Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Faces from the past

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Slipknot, so I'm sorry if anything's OOC. This isn't beta'd so any mistakes are mine! I haven't written a story in over two years so I'm very rusty, I'll try to be consistent in my writing and when I post chapters. This one is just a little beginning, the story starts after this. He'll meet Corey in a little while, I promise ;)

Cold. So incredibly cold.

It was all James could remember from those dreadful days. He had never seen a winter that harsh before, it made a shiver run up his spine just thinking about it.

The year was 1914 when the cold winterdays came.   
James, like many others, had been struggling to provide for himself. Food was scarce, the water was filthy and there was no way to keep himself warm other than burning the few precious belongings that he had.

All in all, life wasn't going well.

When the point came where it was impossible for James to keep the little studio apartment he had anymore, one of his friends had offered a solution.  
The man's family had a cabin on the edge of the woods with a well of it's own. They could hunt and chop wood to keep themselves alive.   
Honestly, it seemed better than living out on the streets.

So, naturally, James packed what was left of his belongings and started to walk to his friends' house. The man had a beat up truck that they would use to get to the cabin. James just hoped that the ratty old thing would make it that far. If they got stuck on the side of the road somewhere, they might as well accept their deaths.

†††

Luckily, James' worries had been for nothing. After he had greeted his friend and packed his items into the truck, they had started the journey to the cabin. It took them hours, given the shitty roads, but eventually they made it.

The cabin was small, but big enough for the two of them. It was old and dusty and definitely needed some cleaning. But again, anything was better than living on the streets.

"You start cleaning up. I'll try to find some dry wood to make a fire. If there's any that hasn't been soaked by the snow yet." James spoke, glancing at his friend.

"Sure, man." The other quipped. "I'll get the cans we brought inside too. See if we can cook anything." He spoke, before turning and walking into the wooden cabin.

James couldn't help but smile at how positively his friend's view on all of this was. He never seemed to stop smiling.

Funny, isn't it? How twisted life can be. How even the smallest bits of hope can be extinguished within seconds. It all seemed like such a good idea.

Oh, how wrong they were.

†††

Not even a week had passed before their situation became worse and worse.

Their canned food had already run out, The well had frozen over, there seemed to be no animals anywhere and all the wood was too soaked to build a fire.

They were freezing cold, starving and dehydrated. The icy weather had turned into a snowstorm, so they had no way to get back to the city and get new supplies.

James couldn't help but worry about what would happen next. He knew that if this kept up, neither of them would survive. His friend had already been showing signs of frostbite and he himself wasn't much better.

Worst was, there was nothing they could do. Absolutely nothing.

Was it really going to end like this?

It seemed like a foreign thought in James' head. He knew he wasn't supposed to die like this. It couldn't end like this.

A small glance at his friend told him that the man was days away from death, his hands and feet had a purple tint to them and he had obviously lost weight. His eyes seemed sunken and lifeless.

"Charlie?" He mumbles his friend's name, barely loud enough to be recognizable.

His friend didn't react, so he placed a hand on the man's shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Charlie, man. Do you hear me?" He asked, slightly louder this time.

The only reaction from Charlie had been a small lift of his head, his tired eyes glancing at James. 

"M'okay, Jim.. Really.." Charlie mumbled.

But James didn't believe a word of it.

His friend was dying. And he was next.

Neither of them could survive without food, water and heat for much longer.  
Glancing down at Charlie, a horrible idea popped up in James' mind.

His friend was going to die either way. Once he was dead, James could use that.

Even in his head, it sounded horrible. Terrible. It made vomit rise in his throat, how could he even come up with such an awful idea?  
But a tiny voice in the back of his head kept telling him.

When he is dead,

You'll have meat again.

Eating him will keep you alive.

Big man like him will last you atleast until the snowstorm is over.

If it's for survival, is it really that bad?

Bile rose in James' throat as he lunged forward, emptying whatever was left in his stomach on the cabin's cold floor. He coughed and wheezed, trying to get rid of the awful taste in hs mouth.

He risked a glance at Charlie, tears forming in his eyes as he saw that the man didn't even have the strength to react to what had just happened.

He couldn't actually do that. No way.

Even if it was for survival, he'd rather die than betray his friend like that.

... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it and I will try to post again as soon as I can! Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think ^^


End file.
